The Test
by LovelyBones89
Summary: I'm Bella Swan and,women hire me to test there men, to make sure they arent or wont cheat on them. I Save them from marrying cheater's and liar's. So why am I not happy? I should be happy right? I somethimes wish I was one of those unsuspected girls who live in a fairytale bubble. Who think that there man loves them unconditionally,but I'm not cause I know men are liar's and cheats


**_A/N:_ I Do Not Own These Character's. S.M. Does. Hi Everyone. Okay, So I really am excited about this story. I know your going to like it. As for my other story it made me sad that I only got two review's so far. Thank you for the people who have Reviewed though. I will continue it though cause people did start following it and added to there favorites. But I Ask Please Can I atleast get up to ten. Then i'll update it. (: Okay but Enough Talking from me. Dont forget to review. I also want to say that I dont agree with everything Bella will say in this story. She has a mind of her own. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

_**BOV**_

"I'm sorry he didn't pass…If you want a refund I could give you one."

I looked at Victoria in her devastated blue eyes. "No…No… It's okay. Umm…Thank You." I nodded my head not really feeling that good about the situation. "I'm really sorry Victoria, but this is what you paid me for, I got the information you wanted to know."

She nodded her head "I just was hoping it he would pass." I smiled a sad smile at her "They all do."

She nodded her head once again getting up from the brown cushioned chair. She didn't look back at me as she left my office with the packet of pictures of her fiancé and me. After I heard my door shut I laid my head down on my desk.

I never really felt happy after I get my paychecks.

Most people feel like they have accomplished so much after each check. I mean they work hard all week to get that paycheck at the end of it. But my job always left me feeling sad and angry. Sad because I was breaking up couples.

Angry because these men haven't proven me wrong. Angry because all these men are so quick to chase a piece of ass. I sighed sitting up and opening my laptop going to James files and typing that is was closed.

_**He failed**_…Like they all do. In the five years of doing my job all of the different case's they all ended the same. I know your probably wondering. 'What the hell does she do for living?'

Well the answer is easy. Well maybe not easy…let me just explain already.

Have you ever seen the wonderful movie Hitch? You know the movie with Will Smith. He basically plays a relationship doctor. He helps men get the women of the dreams. Well I'm the opposite of him.

Men don't call me to help them get the girl of the dreams. Women call me to see if there men will cheat on them. This is basically how it goes some suspicious woman calls me tells me that either she suspects her boyfriend, husband or fiancé is cheating on her or that she just wants to know for sure that he never will.

So the woman tells me about her spouse. She'll tell me things he likes and things he doesn't like. Like if he likes sports or what music he listens to, even if he's an ass man or a boob man. She also tells me where he works and his hangouts.

I'll tell her that my job is to pretend I'm interested in him. Then we see if he try's anything. She'll say something like 'But you won't do anything with him if he tries…right?' Then I assure her that I have never and will never do anything with one of my cases.

She hire's me to go undercover as some girl who's interested in her man to see if he cheats. And it makes me sad to say that on every one of my cases the men have failed.

They always tell me thank you at the end as if I gave them something. Yes that's me Bella Swan. God's Gift to women everywhere, I help them end there relationships. I go on dates with other womens men. But never go on a date with a man who dosnt already have a spouse.

I sigh and close my laptop when a woman walks into my office. No… not walks struts in without even knocking. She sits in the same brown cushioned chair all the other women before her did.

"Can I help you?" I say smiling at the blonde in front of me. Her makeup is done heavily and she has bright red lipstick on her lips. "Hi, my name is Tanya."

I smile at her waiting for her to continue. "Okay so my friend told me about you… and I know my man wouldn't ever cheat but I just want to be sure." I nod my head smiling at her "Is he your boyfriend, fiancé or husband?"

She smiles a tight lip smile at me for some reason. I wonder if it's because of the Botox she looks like she's gotten. "He's my fiancé." I nod my head "Okay and do you know what I charge… did your friend tell you."

She nod's "Yes she did." I nod also getting out the paper work she needs to fill out. "Just feel these out…no one will lay eyes on them besides me." I say watching her rush through them and sign her name at the bottom.

She then pulls out a check book scrawling down some numbers. She rips the paper of handing it to me. "I am correct right…half now then half after." I nod my head "Here's my email." I say writing it down for her. "Email the answers to these questions."

I say handing her a paper with questions about her fiancés interests. She smiles at me and gets up "Umm, is that it." I smiled at her "That's it. I just need you to email all of the answers to those questions and also where he works and his hangouts. If it's possible could you do it by tomorrow night?"

She smiles at me "okay, well thanks…" I smiled at her as she heads out of my door. After she's gone I look down at the paper's she filled out.

**Spouse name:** _Edward A. Cullen._ That's an uncommon name for today. I think as I flip through the rest of the paper's making sure she signed everything. I open up my lap top once again and start a new file.

I click rename file and type in 'Cullen, Edward.'

* * *

**A/N:Did you like it? Review Review. Review. Tell Me What You Think.**

**(:**


End file.
